If You'd Only Listened
by lilmizhellkitty
Summary: Lois reunites with some of her ex-boyfriends, who fight for her affections. She attempts to tell them why reconnection is impossible, but they just arenèt listening.
1. Oliver

Chapter 1- Oliver

Oliver Queen stepped into his apartment with a sigh; it had been another long hard day, and was looking to be a long hard night. He needed some fun for once. Oliver had been spending far too much time working and not enough enjoying his youth. He caught his own reflection in the plate glass window and frowned. He was getting old before his time. He was only 26, why did he feel 56?

Because he'd let the greatest thing in his life walk away. He was an idiot. Even to the day Oliver would never forgive himself for letting her slip out of his life. He sunk into his desk chair with another sigh. It was easy to picture her there, sitting on the edge of his desk, eating a hamburger while he told her how bad it was for her.

She was beautiful, far more beautiful than any woman that smart should be. Her hazel eyes alight with mischief and humour as she teased him about yoga again. Oliver couldn't help but watch her lips, her full, luscious lips as she ate her burger. A dollop of ketchup dripped down her chin and he grabbed her wrist before she had the chance to wipe it away. He smirked at her, rising up in his chair to nibble and kiss the ketchup away. In truth he wanted to taste her skin, feel how soft it was. Just one taste was enough to have him kissing along her jaw, down her neck. He was eager to hear the sound of her soft, yielding moan.

"C'mon Miss Lane…" He whispered, sweeping her into his arms as he stood. Oliver continued to feast on her as he carried her away to bed.

In an instant the apparition was gone. And Oliver was alone, at his desk. Well, not totally alone. He groaned as he looked down. "Jesus…." He mumbled, sick of finding his…. arrow… loaded and ready for action at every thought of Lois Lane. If he wasn't able to break the habit, he'd find himself in trouble. Since his return to Metropolis, he'd been invited to many events and was expected to attend. Oliver knew that eventually Lois would be at one of them. He knew of her success at the Daily Planet and how fast she was rising through the ranks of the bullpen. Her position would no doubt be responsible for her landing the same invitations he received. Oliver had a feeling that would be sooner rather than later.

His premonition had been right.

At the last minute, Oliver had agreed to attend a yacht party hosted by Xavier Charles Winston the Third—a former classmate from Excelsior Academy. The best of the best where there, the hottest celebrities and the most esteemed members of the media, including one Lois Lane.

He wanted to march right up to her and plant a kiss on those lips; those lips that happened to be nibbling on the edge of a wine glass in the most subtlety-sexy way. But he could barely look at her without feeling his stomach muscles grow tighter- and his linen pants certainly wouldn't help hide anything. Oliver emptied his wine glass and excused himself from the company of others, glancing back at Lois.

She really did look more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair was shorter, but still long enough to be swept up into a loose bun. And she looked more toned, and stronger. Maybe she'd been keeping up with the yoga. Ollie scoffed at the idea, dismissing it immediately. Lois seemed to have a very alluring glow about her, her skin was a healthy radiant tan next to her white dress. Oliver couldn't quite put his finger on why she seemed to have an aura around her, something so different. He chalked it up to the fact that he didn't have her, and couldn't have her—but wanted her.

Oliver wanted her now more than he had ever wanted her. He wanted to toss her over his shoulder and carry her to some secluded cabin below deck where he could make love to her until neither of them could move. He groaned. His situation hadn't improved, and he needed out of it. Oliver rushed off the deck and into the nearest doorway he could find.

He realized he was on the bridge, and he was alone. Perfect. The lights were out and he knew there was little chance of anyone interrupting him. He took a deep breath, leaning his back against the door as a barrier, just in case. Oliver felt horrible, was he really going to do this, here and now? If he didn't he wouldn't be able to even talk to Lois without embarrassment. Besides, he was a grown man, and there was nothing wrong about it. He'd seen the love of his life, looking incredible and couldn't have her.

So he took matters into his own hands—literally. Oliver imagined his hands were hers, it wasn't hard to remember the way she'd touched him, the way her lips felt around him. The image of Lois wasn't aiding the situation. He'd never get over his problem if he continued to picture her there, lips humming around him as pleasure shot though him like electricity.

He had to imagine it was someone else. It took him a while to think of someone. He finally forced himself to imagine Chloe. She was beautiful and playful—certainly the type of woman Oliver would have had for a lover, before Lois. He tried to picture that little blonde head bobbing happily as she pleasured him. It was useless.

The blonde transformed before his eyes to that gorgeous auburn, and his fingers were wrapped in it—holding on for dear life as he came. His knees buckled and he thought he might end up on the floor, but managed to steady himself. He sighed as he looked down, nothing there but his own hands. How would he ever get over her if the only woman he could picture was Lois.

"Sorry Chlo…" he muttered.

After a minute of regaining some composure, Oliver made his way back onto the deck and into the midst of the party. Lois wasn't where he'd seen her before. So he snatched another glass of wine of a waiter's tray and took a sip for courage as he started his search.

It didn't take him long. Oliver could hear her voice—raised over most others. She was arguing with someone. Oliver peered around the corner to see Lois standing face to face with Clark Kent. He should have known Clark would be around, he was afterall Lois' partner and Superman. Superman had a tendency to show up at these events, because something always happened and he was needed.

Oliver had been avoiding Clark at any Justice League meetings and just in general. He was man enough to admit he was jealous of Superman stealing all his thunder. The Green Arrow had been first, and now Superdork over there was getting all the attention. Metropolis wasn't big enough for two heroes.

He would have to put that aside, and eventually get over it. But for now he was trying to figure out what Lois and Clark were bickering about this time. It wasn't unusual for the pair to have disagreements, about everything. Lois and Clark were just two totally different people and their personalities clashed. 'At least I'd never have to worry about Clark as competition for Lois.' Ollie thought to himself with a chuckle.

They would never be a couple, they'd constantly be arguing about everything. Oliver creased his brow, straining to listen to their conversation.

"Clark… would you let it go… he's not a threat." Lois snapped. Clark cupped his hand over her shoulder.

"I'm trying not to let it bother me… but I find it difficult. No one knows." He replied, looking vexed.

Lois pushed his hand away. "Don't… just let it go for now… we'll deal with it when and if a problem arises…." She explained.

They must have been discussing a story, maybe they had a good scoop on someone at the party and were trying to ferret out the truth. Oliver had read their stories, and despite their attitudes towards each other they made an exceptional team, no one was better than Lane and Kent.

"Okay…" Clark sighed and paused, looking down at her. "We'll talk about this later. I'm getting some punch, would you like some?" He asked, always the gentleman.

"Yeah… spike mine, will ya, Smallville?" She asked after him, smirking at his back.

This was the time for Oliver to pounce. He straightened the front of his shirt and gulped the contents of his glass. They didn't call the stuff liquid courage for nothing. He stepped through the crowds and came up behind Lois.

In keeping with the theme of being gentlemanly, he kept his eyes on the back of her head as he tapped her on the shoulder. "Well if it isn't the next Pulitzer Prize winner…"

Lois whirled around, her hazel eyes growing huge at the sight of him. She stumbled back a little, needing to create some distance from him. "Umm… Oliver…" She stammered, helpless to find the right words. "What are you doing here?" Lois instantly knew it was a stupid question. Of course he would have been invited—the hottest billionaire in town, why wouldn't he?

"I mean… Hi…" She corrected, straightening her shoulders as she extended a hand to him.

Oliver wasn't sure what to do with it at first. He stared at her extended hand before giving it a shake. "Hi… You, uh… you look lovely." He replied, pausing with her warm hand in his. Oliver quickly released it.

Lois wasn't going to blush. She wouldn't allow it. Her back stiffened and she thrust her chin out confidently. "Thanks… I already knew that…" She told him.

Before Ollie could open his mouth to say another word, Clark materialized behind Lois with a drink in each hand. He smiled at Oliver. "Hey Ollie… haven't seen you in a while…" Clark handed Lois her punch, he'd made sure it wasn't spiked, the last thing anyone needed was a drunk Lois Lane running around. "Here Lo-" he paused, "is."

"Hi Kent…" Oliver mumbled, annoyed that he had ruined his chance to talk to Lois. Deciding on ignoring Clark's presence, he took Lois' hand. "Would you like to dance?" He asked boldly.

Lois looked between them and up at Clark, her eyes screaming "Help me out here…" She didn't want to dance with Oliver, she didn't want to see Oliver, or talk to him. It was still too hard. At one time she'd thought he was the only person she'd love the way she had. He was the first man she could say that about.

"Umm… Lois, can we talk for a minute… about… a story… yeah.. can we talk about a story?" Clark interrupted, taking Lois by the wrist.

Oliver folded his arms over his chest as they walked around the corner. If Superidiot hadn't shown up, he might have had a chance.


	2. AC

Chapter 2- Arthur

The Justice League was taking a well-deserved break; all of the boys and girls had been working hard and needed a little downtime to refresh themselves. The world of evil and disaster had been relatively quiet and Oliver decided while things were slow they should all get some rest. If something happened they could be back in action in no time.

Arthur Curry was glad to have some time off; life was getting way too hectic for his beach-bum lifestyle. His plan was to head out to the east coast for some surfing. Oliver's private jet was being used by the bossman, so AC had to resort to taking a public airline, which meant he was stuck in Metropolis another night.

Other than his fellow Justice Leaguers, AC didn't really know many people in Metropolis. He figured he'd pay Clark a visit at the Planet—and hopefully convince him to go out for a little fun. AC wasn't getting his hopes up.

He strolled into the newspaper building, hands stuffed into the pockets of his faded jeans. It was confusing as hell inside and he had no idea where to find Clark. He stopped a young girl, flashing her a charming smile. "Excuse me… where can I find Clark Kent?"

The girl's directions were easy to follow, and in no time he had found the bullpen; the heart of the building. Since he didn't see Clark at first glance, he wandered between desks, checking out each nameplate as he went by.

AC stopped dead in his tracks, staring at one plate in particular; it didn't read Clark Kent.

Lois—not recognizing Arthur—stopped behind him, hands on her hips. She cleared her throat loudly, irritated that someone was standing over her desk. "Can I help you?" Lois demanded.

With a smirk of amusement, AC picked up the nameplate. "Lois Lane…." He replied, looking over the letters of her name. She was certainly the last person he had expected to see. Of course he knew about her job at the Planet, and that her and Clark were the hottest news team in the media world, but he didn't think he'd come face to face with her. He still hadn't actually.

Huffing in annoyance, Lois reached around him and snatched the name plate from his hand. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to touch other people's stuff?" She asked, slamming the plate on her desk as she looked up at him, fire in her hazel eyes. The fire faded to a slow burn, and the curious green exploded as she stared at him. "Fishstick?"

He grinned down at her, remembering the nickname she'd given him. Lois liked dishing out nicknames. "Hey beautiful…" He replied, unable to keep the grin from turning to a genuine smile. As he continued to beam at her like a moron, AC thought about the short time he'd known her. He usually never thought about taking off and hoping from one place to another until he left Smallville. Sure their sweet but brief relationship had been nothing as instrumental as hers and Ollie's had, but he'd still wondered what would have happened if he hadn't left so quickly.

AC couldn't help but think about the night before he'd left. He'd tried to kiss her, how could he not. She looked so amazing with her beach hair, wavy from their swim at the lake. The sun had kissed his skin and it glowed a beautiful golden colour. And then there'd been her lips, those full, luscious lips. Watching them all day, when she smiled, when she pursed them, when she sipped from her glass had driven him mad with the need to taste them. When he finally did, she'd tasted so much better than he ever could have imagined. And the way she finally began to yield and collapse against him, into his arms; then Clark walked in.

"You look great…" He added. It was undeniable that she looked great; her inquisitive eyes were just as they had always been—searching for the meaning in everything, her flawless skin was tan and healthy –looking. AC couldn't resist reaching out a hand to touch her cheek lightly.

To which she promptly smacked his hand away and stepped back to create some space between them. "Uh… thanks…" Lois waved it off as if he'd told her she had crumbs on her shirt. "Look… I've really got a lot to do… Why are you here anyways?"

"Wanted to see Clark."

Lois sighed softly. "Smallville's not here… so maybe you should come back later or something." She suggested as she sat in her chair and turned her computer on.

"Well… you're here. So I was thinking I could stay and catch up." AC explained as he sat on the edge of her desk. A charming grin swept over his face as he leaned down. "Or maybe we could grab a bite… just the two of us."

With a roll of her eyes, Lois leaned back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest. "I can't… I have work to do… and bes-"

Lois' voice was cut off when Clark seemingly materialized behind AC. "Hey AC..." The pair startled. "Lois… how's that deadline?" He asked, giving her a teasing grin.

"Creeping up… and the more time I waste with you two dorks the less time I have to meet it." She snarked, returning an amused smirk. Lois sat forward, her eyes dancing over the computer screen. "Why don't you two go away?" She asked, waving a hand in their direction.

Clark chuckled. "She's probably right… AC why don't we go grab a coffee?"

"Sure…" AC murmured in reply as he followed Clark away from Lois' desk. He glanced over his shoulder at her, once again admiring her. She may have waved him off with a work excuse this time… but that wasn't going to happen again.


	3. The Mystery Man

Chapter 3-The Mystery Man

Lois smiled at him as he opened the apartment door for her. Normally she didn't like being 'taken care of'… but it was in his nature and it was sweet. She wanted to give him a chance to be himself once in a while. She may have been what some people called selfish at times, but Lois knew that relationships of all things were about two people, not one.

She barely had her coat off when he swept her into his arms, pulling him against his larger frame desperately. "You look so beautiful…" He murmured into her hair. His hands skimmed down her sides, sending sparks shooting through her. His lips brushed her skin, nipping and teasing that magic spot just behind her ear that only he seemed to find just right. Lois heard herself moan, delighted by the sensations.

His fingers worked diligently to slide the zipper of her dress down her back. It moved down slowly—painfully slow. Lois could feel the tickle of cool air as inch by inch of skin was exposed. Her breath caught in her throat when his warm hands covered her bare skin, causing a whole new set of shivers.

Lois pushed him back, hazel eyes dark and heavy with desire as she looked up at him. She bit down on her lower lip, her fingers inching under the shoulders of his jacket to push it off his shoulders. He let the jacket slip from his arms and straight to the floor. Lois' fingers curled around the loose end of his tie, and she used it to pull his face to hers. Their lips danced urgently, the need being passed between the two.

Before she was even aware, Lois found herself on her back, cushioned by the bed beneath her. His hands pressed the hem of her dress up her thighs as she spread her legs around him, desperate to feel him inside her. Lois' hands clasped his face as he managed to squirm out of his pants. He leaned down to kiss her as he moved inside her, but neither could manage the kiss. "Ohhh…." Lois let out a muffled cry of pleasure after he buried them both in pleasure.

He rolled her over him, eager to watch her move. Her hair tumbled over his shoulders and she pressed her palms against his chest for balance. "Mmm… Lo…" He closed his eyes to just enjoy the way it felt to be with her, to feel her around him. His hands gripped her hips, helping her rock with him.

"Sit up…. Sit up…" She ordered, throwing her head back in pleasure. He complied, eager to please. His arms snaked around her slender waist- holding her against him—her firm breasts pressed against his chest. A hand slid into her hair, gripping the loose curls gently to drag her lips down to his.


	4. Oliver Vs AC

Chapter 4 -Oliver VS. Arthur

"Dude! You should have just told her!" Bart exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

Oliver sighed and shook his head. He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short as AC walked in. "Shoulda told who what?" AC questioned, folding his arms across his chest as he looked back and forth between the pair.

Before Oliver could stop him, Bart blurt out: "Lois!" He grinned, nodding at Oliver, completely unaware that he wanted Bart to keep quiet. How was he supposed to know, Ollie had never mentioned anything about their convo being confidential. Besides, what was the big deal if AC knew Ollie was talking about Lois.

AC and Oliver looked at each other. "Lois… as in Lane?" AC questioned, folding his arms over his chest. He couldn't explain why he felt a sudden rush of jealousness and in response he could feel heat rushing to his cheeks. Why was Oliver talking about Lois? They had broken up long ago, and Lois was fair game now.

"Uh… yeah." Ollie admitted, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I saw her a couple weeks ago…" [i]And she looked drop-dead gorgeous.[/i] He added in his mind. "I was just saying I should have told her about the League…" Oliver shot Bart a look, telling him to keep quiet and not mention that they'd really been talking about the fact he should have told Lois he still had feelings for her.

AC nodded slowly, not buying Oliver's cover up attempt; there was something he was leaving out of the story. Not wanting to push the subject too much he replied with, "As long as you don't think she'd blab about it…"

In response, Oliver could feel his blood pressure rising. He knew that AC didn't know Lois as well as him, but he would have hoped that he'd know Lois would never say a word. She wasn't like that. His brow creased and he could feel his chest puff out, "I trust Lois, she wouldn't BLAB about something like this…"

Noticing the increasing tension between the two, Bart stepped between them, "Hey bros… uhh…. How bout that Chloe… Muy Calente!"

Oliver and AC both rolled their eyes.


End file.
